Algodão Doce
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: - Faça como quiser. Só não me atrapalhe. - Sentei-me de baixo de uma árvore e comecei a ler. Às vezes, desviava o olhar da leitura e observava o homem de cabelos verdes treinar. Apesar do físico perfeito, ele sempre se esforçava mais e mais para ser o melhor. Sempre tinha truques novos e uma determinação de um monstro. Era incrível vê-lo dando o melhor de si.


Tínhamos acabado de atracar numa nova ilha e cada um seguiu seu rumo: alguns foram atrás de comida, tesouros ou até mesmo livros e remédios. No entanto, eu fui atrás de um certo alguém. Afinal, não esperava encontrar uma história escondida nessa ilha. Não... a história perdida se encontrava em lugares mais inalcançáveis e misteriosos. Portanto, hoje eu poderia fazer o que tenho desejado faz alguns dias.

Assim que a tripulação se separou e estipulou um horário para se reencontrarem, comecei a seguir a pessoa que eu queria. Claro, tentei ao máximo evitar que ela me descobrisse e que as pessoas ao meu redor descobrissem meu verdadeiro objetivo. E obviamente, fui chamada por um dos membros do grupo:

– Robin! Quer vir comigo para a livraria? Tenho certeza que deve haver alguns livros importantes por aqui! - Eu não saberia dizer não ao Chopper. E também, se fosse para realmente acontecer, eu conseguiria encontrar a pessoa desejada novamente.

– Claro doutor-kun, porque não? - Sorri e passei a acompanhá-lo

– Ah, que bom! Não vou ficar sozinho! - Ele ficou pulando de alegria ao meu lado e eu simplesmente continuei andando, com uma certa alegria no rosto. - Como estão indo os seus experimentos?

– Estou tentando fazer o meu melhor! Está meio complicado, mas, eu não vou desistir! Tenho que proteger a todos! - Eu adorava essa força de vontade que emanava do Chopper. Ele sempre se preocupava de verdade com os outros e estava sempre pronto para querer aprender o quanto fosse necessário.

– Se continuar assim, certamente conseguirá alcançar os seus objetivos! - Após isso, finalmente adentramos a loja e apreciamos cada prateleira. Rimos com o título de alguns livros, nos encantamos com outros e nos surpreendemos com muitos.

– Ah, Robin! - Resmungou o pequeno Chopper - Que pena não podermos comprar todos esses livros, não é? - Ele olhou meio que desapontado para o chão - Bom, pelo menos dá para ter conhecimento da existência deles, mas ainda prefiria tê-los na nossa estante - Eu me abaixei e acariciei a cabeça dele:

– Quando o Luffy virar rei dos piratas, teremos isso e muito mais! - Ele adquiriu um sorriso enorme no rosto e segurou minha mão, me arrastando para um lugar "secreto" segundo ele:

– Feche os olhos, Robin! Estamos quase chegando! Não quero que veja ainda! - Eu assenti e continuei o seguindo. Confiava plenamente no Chopper, por isso, não o imaginava tramando algo constrangedor ou que pudesse me expôr. Quando chegamos, ele soltou minha mão e pediu para esperar, assim que voltou, eu abri os olhos e ele me entregou um lindo algodão doce rosa

– Muito obrigada, parece delicioso! - Ele pediu para eu sentar junto com ele na mesa. Entretanto, avistei novamente a pessoa que precisava seguir. Com isso, precisei dispensar o Chopper:

– Desculpa, preciso ir agora, doutor-kun! Muito obrigada pela companhia e o algodão doce! Prometo recompensá-lo de alguma forma depois - Saí correndo e nem esperei por uma resposta dele. Isso com certeza faria com que ele me interrogasse mais tarde, já que nunca havia corrido sem me despedir atenciosamente. Porém, algo mais importante estava em jogo agora

Diminuí o passo e passei a pisar com cautela. E sinceramente, depois de persegui-lo por quase trinta minutos e não chegar a lugar algum, fiquei cansada. Já estava quase pensando em desistir, até ele pensar em voz alta:

"Droga, jurava que chegaria na floresta passando por aqui! Desse jeito, vou ter que acabar voltando para o navio!"

Tinha esquecido o quanto ele era ruim de direção... Decidi então fazer um pequeno jogo com ele. O guiaria até a floresta através do algodão doce: arranquei alguns pedaços e com a minha akuma no mi plantei discretamente um pedaço rosa de algodão perto dele. Depois, coloquei mais três e assim em diante.

E ao invés dele olhar para o ponto rosa no chão, ele estava partindo. Não teve jeito: cutuquei suas costas e ele começou a gritar: "quem está aí?" e depois, confuso, ficou sussurrando: Estranho, tenho certeza que senti algo!", dessa forma, ele começou a olhar para todos os cantos e finalmente encontrou a pista que eu havia dado:

– Algodão doce? Chopper! É você? Não estou para brincadeira! - Ele começou a notar que tinha muitos pedaços rosas jogados no chão e começou a segui-los finalmente. - Será que... o Chopper foi raptado?! - Ele correu com todas as suas forças e eu não pude evitar de dar uma pequena risada.

Assim que chegamos na floresta, ele sorriu:

– Quer dizer então, que meu inimigo também curte um bom lugar para treinar! - Ele deu aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre - Pois bem, saia de onde estiver, e enfrente alguém do seu tamanho, idiota! - Ainda atento a qualquer movimento e com os olhos fechados para se concentrar melhor, ele sacava suas duas espadas e já estava com a terceira na boca, quando de repente, começou a rir feito um maluco:

– Quem está fazendo isso? - Mais risadas - Eu... eu... não... hahaha - Uma mão fazia cócegas no pescoço dele e toda sua pose de machão havia ido embora. Além disso, ele não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver a aparência do seu inimigo, estando completamente desarmado e constrangido.

– Espadachim-san - A mão sumiu e ele finalmente conseguiu vê-la

– Robin? - A bochecha dele logo adquiriu um tom vermelho e ele rapidamente recolheu suas armas e fez o rosto mais sério que pode, tentando disfarçar o ocorrido - E então, já descobriu quem raptou o Chopper? - Não pude evitar de sorrir

– Ninguém. Eu só estava indicando o caminho para você, com o algodão doce que recebi de presente do Chopper. Sobrou um pouco, você quer? - Ele olhou meio perplexo para ela:

– Então foi você quem fez cócegas em mim? Sabia que não podíamos confiar em você! - Ele fechou os olhos e eu apenas me aproximei dele. - De qualquer maneira... agradeço por ter indicado o caminho! Agora, com licença, vou treinar - Ainda com o rosto vermelho, ele me deu às costas e voltou a seguir o seu destino.

– Zoro! - Eu gritei, antes que ele desaparecesse da minha vista - Posso vê-lo treinar? - Ele parou de caminhar e ainda de costas, respondeu:

– Faça como quiser. Só não me atrapalhe. - Sentei-me de baixo de uma árvore e comecei a ler. Às vezes, desviava o olhar da leitura e observava o homem de cabelos verdes treinar. Apesar do físico perfeito, ele sempre se esforçava mais e mais para ser o melhor. Sempre tinha truques novos e uma determinação de um monstro. Era incrível vê-lo dando o melhor de si. Era ótimo ouvir o barulho da espada e a respiração ofegante dele. Poder observar cada movimento...

Após um bom tempo, ele se aproximou e se jogou com tudo na grama:

– É incrível ver que até alguém como você se cansa às vezes - Ele me encarou e apenas bufou

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu sorri e o observei durante um bom tempo

– Eu não sei - Sorri - Antes, eu sabia tudo o que eu queria dizer. Mas, agora, simplesmente esqueci - Com isso, ele se levantou e ficou em pé na minha frente:

– Então não diga nada. Apenas vá e faça - Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me ajudou a levantar. Ficamos próximos o suficiente para ouvir as batidas dos nossos corações. Para sentir a respiração um do outro. Para enfim, tocar um ao outro. Com o coração batendo forte, eu me aproximei: ele já estava de olhos fechados e novamente, corado. Adorava quando ele adquiria esse tom vermelho. Era fascinante ver um homem como ele ficando envergonhado, "ora, Robin, não é hora para esse tipo de pensamento", assim, eu envolvi o pescoço dele com meus braços e com o corpo colado no dele, dei um pequeno selinho. Depois, o beijo virou algo mais intenso, como se nossos desejos estivessem se misturando e ganhando força. Era como se sempre tivéssemos sido um só.

O caçador de piratas e a criança demoníaca. Quem diria que essa combinação daria certo algum dia. Com esse pensamento, comecei a rir e afastei os meus lábios do dele:

– O que foi engraçado? - Ele evitava me olhar nos olhos. E isso o deixava ainda mais atraente

– É só que... nunca imaginei isso acontecendo. - Ambos sorrimos

– É melhor voltarmos... devem estar esperando! - Segurei na mão dele e juntos começamos a caminhar

– Antes, preciso passar num lugar! - Ele deu de ombros e continuou a andar comigo. Sempre que eu o encarava, ele arranjava uma maneira de virar o rosto ou arranjar algum assunto. Ele inclusive perguntou sobre os livros que leio e ficou chocado quando eu respondi que eram eróticos e cheios das fantasias mais inimagináveis

– Vo... você... Vo... O Chopper também? - Eu apenas sorri:

– Brincadeirinha! - Antes preocupado, agora tinha uma expressão de alívio total. Parecia até que um peso de 10 toneladas havia sido retirado das costas dele.

Depois das nossas conversas de poucas palavras, o que era totalmente normal para nós dois, chegamos na livraria e comprei o livro desejado. Após isso, finalmente chegamos ao navio. E claro, nossas mãos não estavam mais juntas. Apesar de que nossas mentes e desejos provavelmente eram os mesmos.

– Vocês demoraram! - Berrou Luffy - Se eu soubesse, poderia ter comido mais carne

– Justo você, Robin? - Nami ficou admirada - Ah, já sei... deve ter ido atrás desse idiota, afinal, ele nunca sabe para onde ir. Sinceramente, Zoro... Só nos dá trabalho! - Ele partiu para cima dela e com todas as suas forças gritou:

– Me deixe em paz, sua bruxa! Sei me virar sozinho! Muito mais do que você imagina! - E com isso, partiu para a cozinha, a fim de encontrar algo para beber

– O doutor-kun já chegou, Nami? - Com a maior calma que pode e com um lindo sorriso no rosto, esperou sua amiga responder, que estava ocupada demais dando um soco na cabeça do Zoro antes dele chegar na cozinha

– Er... ainda não o vi! Mas, deve estar na biblioteca ou... - Ela foi interrompida pela rena que acabava de adentrar o navio

– Sinto muito pela demora! - Ele subiu no navio e junto com as meninas, foi para a cozinha jantar. Durante o jantar, Robin chamou Chopper e entregou um pequeno presente:

– Desculpa ter saído daquela maneira. - Ele deu vários pulos de alegria e abraçou o livro com toda a sua força. Depois da empolgação, abraçou a morena e aproveitou para sussurrar algo no seu ouvido:

– Er... Robin... sinto muito! Mas, eu vi tudo! Você tinha esquecido algo comigo e aí fui atrás de você... - Ela riu e lembrou a ela mesma de prestar mais atenção da próxima vez:

– Por enquanto, não conte nada a ninguém. E tudo bem você ter visto, foi descuido meu. - Constrangido, ele agradeceu mais uma vez pelo livro e a abraçou novamente. Porém, logo se afastou quando viu o Zoro chegando e sorriu meio que preocupado para ele. Zoro apenas olhou para Chopper, depois para a Robin e entendeu a situação.

– Porque você contou para ele?! - Gritou todo envergonhado, sem perceber que estavam todos na mesa

– Contou o quê? - Perguntou Nami, curiosa

– Quem comeu meu algodão doce... foi o Zoro! - Chopper tentou disfarçar e esconder de todos - Eu achando que tinha sido o Luffy! Peça da próxima vez, Zoro! Eu não ligo de dividir! - Ele piscou e voltou a sentar

– Ce-Certo - Ele respirou aliviado e juntou-se aos outros na mesa

– Eu vou lá dormir um pouco, estou meio cansada - Eu esperei ele olhar para mim e pisquei. Essa noite, nos encontraríamos mais uma vez, para nos sentarmos e apreciarmos a vista que o Sunny nos proporciona. Para mais uma vez, escutar aquelas batidas aceleradas e atender aos nossos desejos.

É, aquela ilha não continha nenhuma história antiga. E nem mesmo algo interessante para se comprar e levar comigo. Mas, foi naquela ilha que pude ter a certeza do que realmente queria. Eu queria um certo espadachim só para mim. E aquele beijo, ah, aquele beijo estará para sempre gravado nas memórias daquela ilha e na minha mente. Eu sempre saberei que foi lá onde a nossa história como "sendo nós" começou.


End file.
